


Describiendo A Mis Colegas En Una Palabra

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Programa de Asesoría al Semidiós [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Crossover, Demigods, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Shenanigans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto sólo puede acabar muy bien o muy mal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describiendo A Mis Colegas En Una Palabra

  * **Levi Coriolis:**



—Describa a Percy Jackson en una palabra:  
—Impulsivo  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Estoica  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Incomprendida  
—¿Incomprendida?  
—A pesar de su carácter contundente es una buena persona, muy leal a su familia y amigos.  
—¿Usted diría que son amigos cercanos?  
—Trabajamos juntos como los Generales del Campamento, eso nos introdujo a los ideales del otro.  
—Ya veo…¿Alexander Blythe?  
—Estudioso  
—Will Solace:  
—Empático  
—Jake Mason:  
—Perseverante  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Innovadora  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Bromistas  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Relajado  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Abierto  
—¿Podría explayarse?  
—Nico jamás juzga sin conocerte y siempre escucha a todas las partes antes de emitir veredicto. El mundo sería un lugar mucho más sencillo si todos fueran tan abiertos de mente como él. Lo admiro por eso.  
—Usted aprueba su actitud libre de prejuicios…  
—Todos tenemos un pasado y nadie puede superarlo si continúan echándotelo en cara cada cinco minutos.  
—Cierto…¿Brianna Walker?  
—Colorida  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Dormilón  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Honorable  
—David Shang:  
—Obstinado  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Juvenil  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Afortunado  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—…Asombroso…  
—¿Halla al Guardián Torrington asombroso?  
—…¿Dije eso en voz alta…?

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Traer un balde para la baba al mencionar a Torrington frente a Coriolis._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Percy Jackson:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Amable  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Ambientalista  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Transfusiones  
—…  
—Necesitarás transfusiones de sangre si la cabreas…  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Valiente  
—¿Valiente?  
—¿Usted sabe de nuestros pasados? No me refiero a la Gigantomaquía/Guerra Civil, sino de antes…  
—Lord Apolo vio prudente familiarizarme con ustedes a nivel profesional pero obviamente algunos detalles superficiales fueron inseparables: Sé que usted solía mantener una relación con la anterior Líder de la Cabaña de Atenea, la Señorita Annabeth Chase.  
—Sí, bueno…Luego de lo que pasó con ella ninguno de los otros Semidioses de Atenea se atrevía a tomar el mando y gran parte de los otros campistas los veían con desconfianza…La traición de Annabeth fue un duro golpe para todos…Sólo cuando las cosas se salieron de control durante el asedio, uno convenció al resto de sacudirse el estupor y comenzar a enmendar las cosas. Alex las tenía todas en contra pero no dejó que eso lo disuadiera.  
—¿Sus experiencias previas con la Señorita Chase jamás dictaron sus interacciones con el Señor Blythe?  
—No mentiré, a veces era difícil confiar en él. Etsu condujo una intervención tras un desastroso Captura la Bandera y me hicieron ver que estaba siendo injusto.  
—Ya veo…¿Will Solace?  
—Optimista  
—Jake Mason:  
—Responsable  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Sobreprotectora  
—¿Disculpe?  
—¿Ha visto a Killari cuando alguien habla mal de su cabaña o sus amigos/as? Y yo que creía que tras dos guerras ya nada podría asustarme…  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Cosa 1 y Cosa 2  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Generoso  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Fuerte  
—¿Fuerte?  
—Si en serio leyó nuestros expedientes, entonces sabrá gran parte de lo que Nico logró y sufrió. Le debo demasiado y él jamás pensó que había algo que cobrar…Tiene el mayor derecho a odiarme y siempre vino en mi ayuda…Las personas le temen y lo rechazan sin darle la oportunidad…Pero a pesar de todo él sigue aquí, pateando los traseros de los malos y contribuyendo al bienestar de los Campamentos de cualquier forma que pueda. Nico di Angelo es la persona más fuerte que conozco.  
—Oh…¿Brianna Walker?  
—Hippie  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Relajado  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—¿Etsu? Él…Él es increíble…  
—¿Haya al Heraldo Nakamura increíble?  
—…Me acojo a la quinta…  
—Pero…  
— **¡LA QUINTA DIJE!**  
—…David Shang:  
—Terco  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Feliz  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Zen  
—¿Zen?  
—Tienes que ser muy zen para salir con Clarisse.  
—Ok…¿Alabaster Torrington?  
—Adaptable

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Jackson resultó más propenso a discutir sus malas relaciones interpersonales que su obvio interés en Nakamura._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Flora Hamilton:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Profesional  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Heroico  
—¿Heroico?  
—Estuvo en el centro de atención de dos guerras, con esos antecedentes es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza…  
—A juzgar por su explicación diría que no lo conoce mucho…  
—En la Batalla de Manhattan luché bajo la dirección de Clarisse LaRue y durante el Sitio Romano y la Batalla de Atenas le respondía a Levi Coriolis.  
—Ya veo…¿Clarisse LaRue?  
—Violenta  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Inteligente  
—Will Solace:  
—Luminoso  
—Jake Mason:  
—Talentoso  
—¿Talentoso?  
—El único Semidiós capaz de competir con él a la hora de construir cosas es Leo Valdez.  
—¿El joven Valdez no era Romano?  
—Exacto: Jake es uno de los mejores constructores en ambos Panteones.  
—Mmm…Ya veo…¿Killari Zeva?  
—Confiable  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Molestos  
—¿Molestos?  
—A veces tengo problemas para distinguirlos y desde que lo dedujeron disfrutan confundiéndome…No sé cómo Killari siempre se las arregla para saber cuál es Travis…  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Animado  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Oscuro  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Jinete  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Perezoso  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Astuto  
—David Shang:  
—Decidido  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Efusiva  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Centrado  
—Alabaster Torrington  
—Perspicaz

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Hamilton parece propensa a explayarse en conversaciones relativas a Mason._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Clarisse LaRue:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Kopis  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Prissy  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Hiedra  
—¿Hiedra?  
—Esa engreída princesita necesita una dosis de realidad: Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera ella. En especial ella.  
—Esa es una declaración muy fuerte…  
—Todos sabemos que ella mira a Chris, Nakamura y Torrington como basurita bajo su zapato. Ni siquiera confía en di Angelo ¡Y él atravesó Tártaro solo para proteger a gente a la que no le agrada, por amor a los Olímpicos!  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Estratega  
—Will Solace:  
—Arquero  
—Jake Mason:  
—Mazo  
—Killari Zeva:  
—…Inca  
—¿Por qué la duda?  
—Bueno, normalmente todos la llamamos Princesa Guerrera Inca pero como sólo puedo usar una palabra…  
—¿Hay una historia tras el epíteto o es sólo para fastidiarla?  
—Ya se enterará…  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Tweedledum y Tweedledee  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Tirso  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Inframundo  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Ballesta  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Comatoso  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Katanas  
—David Shang:  
—Tonfa y puñal  
—Esas fueron tres palabras…  
—…  
—…  
—…  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Sica  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Chris  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Akīnakah

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** La afición de LaRue por las armas es ligeramente preocupante…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Alexander Blythe:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Líder  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Poderoso  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Jardinera  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Directa  
—Will Solace:  
—Benévolo  
—Jake Mason:  
—Ingeniero  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Razonable  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Veloces  
—¿Veloces?  
—¿Con la distancia que cubrieron tras cubrir mi cabaña de arañas disecadas? Yo les daría el oro en las Olimpiadas…Tras masacrarlos un poco primero, claro…  
—…Ya veo…¿Pólux Embers?  
—Locuaz  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Considerado  
—¿Le molestaría explayarse?  
—Nos conocimos en Inglaterra un par de años antes de que me trajera aquí…Él buscaba algo para su padre en Exeter y se tropezó conmigo mientras iba a enviarle a Pepper mi carta semanal.  
—¿Pepper?  
—Una amiga que vive en la zona vieja de Cornualles, el correo es más confiable que los teléfonos por allá…Como sea, Nico me ofreció una elección: Unirme a la lucha aquí en los Estados, permanecer en Europa con mi familia hasta que la Titanomaquía se calmara…O quedarme permanentemente allá, sin que nadie supiera de mi existencia.  
—Usted tomó la segunda opción…Muchos dirían que el Embajador di Angelo no tenía lugar para hacerle esa clase de propuesta…  
—Me quedé por mi familia. Nico le ofrece elecciones a cada Semidiós que conoce en sus viajes, dice que jugarnos nuestras vidas debe ser nuestra decisión.  
—Ya veo…¿Brianna Walker?  
—Entusiasta  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Letárgico  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Ninja  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ese chico conoce sus formas como nadie que yo haya visto…A Quirón no lo hace nada feliz que use armas secundarias asiáticas además de sus katanas gemelas y luche a la usanza japonesa pero Percy y el Pretor Gray lo apoyan así que nadie trata realmente de detenerlo…  
—David Shang:  
—Perfeccionista  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Callada  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Afortunado  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Mágico

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** La misteriosa amiga británica de Blythe se ha revelado como “Pepper”._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Will Solace:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Electrocuciones  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Hipotermia  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Infecciones  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Contusiones  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Esguinces  
—Jake Mason:  
—Fracturas  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Luxaciones  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Cirugías  
—¿Cirugías?  
—Intentaron pinchar la noche de Spa de la Cabaña de Afrodita, espiar las sesiones de yoga de las Hijas de Apolo, coquetear con las Cazadoras de Artemisa…  
—…Pólux Embers:  
—Borderline  
—¿Trastorno límite de la personalidad?  
—Siendo Hijo de Dionisio…  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Inmortalidad  
—¿InmortaliQUÉ?  
—Para traer la Athena Parthenos, Nico sometió sus poderes a demasiado estrés…Estuvo a punto de quemar su lado humano…  
—Dioses del Olimpo: ¿Por qué eso me sorprende a estas alturas?…Brianna Walker:  
—Daltonismo  
—¿Pero ella no era una Hija de Iris?  
—A veces termina así por unas horas cuando fuerza demasiado sus poderes.  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Comatoso  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Antropomorfismo  
—…  
—…Cosas de japonés…  
—David Shang:  
—Hematomas  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—¿Puedo usar dos palabras?  
—…  
—Tabique desviado  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Ludopatía  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Migrañas

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Solace relaciona a sus colegas con sus razones más comunes de tratamiento médico._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Jake Mason:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Jefe  
—¿Jefe?  
—Todos los proyectos en que las Cabañas de Hefesto y Atenea trabajamos fueron diseñados por él y Torrington, además nos lideró en la Batalla de Atenas…  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Aquaman  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—…Hermosa…  
—¿Halla a la Señorita Hamilton hermosa?  
—…En serio le agradecería si olvidase eso último, doc…  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Volátil  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Estratega  
—Will Solace:  
—Resplandeciente  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Aguerrida  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Suicidas  
—¿Disculpe?  
—No invitas a salir a una Cazadora de Artemisa si no estás desesperado por dejar este mundo…  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Guionista  
—¿Guionista?  
—Como Hijo de Dionisio, Pólux está a cargo de las obras teatrales del campamento.  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Intimidante  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Vivaz  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Amodorrado  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Asiático  
—David Shang:  
—Maniático  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Tranquila  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Póker  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Conjuros

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Mason admitió accidentalmente una atracción hacia Hamilton._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Killari Zeva:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Alabaster  
—¿Disculpe?  
—Torrington es lo más presente en la mente de Levi: Su voz, su rostro, su sonrisa…Arrrgh, casi nadie lo entiende pero los Semidioses de Afrodita y Venus llevamos una carga muy pesada, ¿Es que cree que es fácil leer los afectos de las personas y saber de antemano quienes van a terminar con un corazón roto? Muchos de mis hermanos y hermanas se divierten manipulando a otros campistas con ese don, me consta…Pero a mí personalmente esas certezas me torturan…  
—¿Cómo?  
—Mis amigos…Siempre es doloroso verlos sufrir y el saber que pudiste evitarlo sólo lo empeora…Le digo todo esto porque me consta que un estudiante de psicología con un mes de universidad podría señalar la inmensa tensión sexual entre mis colegas…  
—Usted es muy franca, señorita…Percy Jackson:  
—Ethan  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Jake  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Chris  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Inglesa  
—¿Inglesa?  
—No la conozco, ni se su nombre…  
—Will Solace:  
—Prometeo  
—Jake Mason:  
—Flora  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Piper para Connor y…Voy a saltarme a Trav  
—No se supone que…  
—Él es mi mejor amigo, siempre mantengo mi guardia en alto alrededor suyo para evitar invadir su privacidad…  
—Ya veo…Pólux Embers:  
—Gwen  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Progresando  
—¿Progresando?  
—Aún no lo ama, pero van por buen camino…  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Austin  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Asexual  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Percy  
—David Shang:  
—Rachel  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Cuñada  
—¿Cuñada?  
—Mi hermano Mitchell…  
—Oh…Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Clarisse  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Levi

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Nadie como una Hija de Afrodita para sacarte de dudas con estos campistas…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Travis y Connor Stoll:**



—Les dije y les repito, Señores Stoll, que la idea de estas evaluaciones es que sean privadas e individuales…  
—Doc, me quedé corto de cincuenta billetes sobornando a Travis para que viniera: SÓLO HAGA LAS MALDITAS PREGUNTAS  
—…  
—…Por favor…  
—…Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Electro  
—¿Electro?  
—Como ese tipo azul de las historietas…  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Aqualad  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—PoisonIvy  
—Clarisse LaRue  
—Xena  
—Alexander Blythe  
—Professor X  
—Will Solace:  
—Sentry  
—Jake Mason:  
—Forge  
—Killari Zeva:  
—WonderWoman  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Anarchist  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Phoenix  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Halo  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Sandman  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Daredevil  
—David Shang:  
—Longshot  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Miss Martian  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Gambitto  
—Alabaster Torrington  
—Merlín

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Los apodos parecen ser la forma elegida por los Stoll para manifestar su afecto._
> 
> * * *

  * **Nico di Angelo:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Objetivo  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Simbólico  
—¿Simbólico?  
—La Titanomaquía revolvió entorno a Percy y luego él fue uno de los Siete de la Gigantomaquía…  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Desconfiada  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Intensa  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Racional  
—Will Solace:  
—Gentil  
—Jake Mason:  
—Competente  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Princesa  
—¿Princesa Guerrera Inca?  
—¿Ya se enteró?  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Gemelos  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Corifeo  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Particular  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Proyector  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Cabal  
—David Shang:  
—Resuelto  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Servicial  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Pacificador  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Pilar  
—¿Pilar?  
—Alabaster es el pilar que soporta a Levi, sin su apoyo dudo que nuestro Hijo de Zeus residente hubiera pensado siquiera en tomar las riendas de Media-Sangre…

 

 

 

 

 

> _**Notas:** A pesar de las muchas alusiones a un potencial antagonismo fundamentado, di Angelo y Jackson se refieren al otro con respeto._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Brianna Walker:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Notable  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Distraído  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Severa  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Destructiva  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Metódico  
—Will Solace:  
—Brillante  
—Jake Mason:  
—Constructor  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Favorecida  
—¿Podría explayarse?  
—Ella tiene un hogar amoroso al que regresar, posee el afecto de Lady Artemisa, pertenece a una orgullosa cultura guerrera, es una buena estratega, sabe domar bestias salvajes y a pesar de ser tan hermosa es una de las chicas más modestas que hayan pisado este campamento. Hamilton y McLean siendo sus únicas amigas mujeres no es casualidad: Todas las otras Semidiosas Greco-Romanas la envidiamos hasta cierto punto.  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—1.1 Y 1.2  
—¿…?  
—Fueron el primer par de gemelos llegados a Media-Sangre en esta generación.  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Achispado  
—…  
—Es Hijo de Dionisio…  
—Todos me dicen eso…  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Aterrador  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Ronquidos  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Inexpresivo  
—David Shang:  
—Tramposo  
—¿Tramposo?  
—Pero en buena onda, no tengo nada contra él…  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Maternal  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Alegre  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Ensalmos

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Walker es muy franca con sus opiniones y no teme señalar sus defectos._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Clovis Jameson:**



 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _¡Hola, doc!_  
>  _Sabía que iba a venir pero sentí una potencial crisis en formación en el subconsciente de otro campista y estaré ocupado con esto por un buen rato. Como sea, Nico me explicó en qué consistía la evaluación esta vez y le dejé mis respuestas escritas:_  
>  _—Levi Coriolis: Celta_  
>  _—Percy Jackson: New York_  
>  _—Flora Hamilton: Canadá_  
>  _—Clarisse LaRue: Francia_  
>  _—Alexander Blythe: Inglaterra_  
>  _—Will Solace: Macedonia_  
>  _—Jake Mason: Indiana_  
>  _—Killari Zeva: Perú_  
>  _—Connor y/o Travis Stoll: Vermont_  
>  _—Pólux Embers: Texas_  
>  _—Nico di Angelo: Italia_  
>  _—Brianna Walker: Florida_  
>  _—Ethan Nakamura: Japón_  
>  _—David Shang: China_  
>  _—Elsa Beauharnais: Dinamarca_  
>  _—Cristiano Rodríguez: Argentina_  
>  _—Alabaster Torrington: Virginia_
> 
>   
>  _**Notas:** ¿Debería seguir incluyendo a Jameson en estas sesiones?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Ethan Nakamura:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Inusual  
—¿En un buen sentido?  
—Los hijos de Zeus suelen ser presuntuosos y egocéntricos. Nada más alejado de la personalidad de Levi, por algo le agrada tanto a Alabaster.  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Prodigio  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Prejuiciosa  
—¿Halla su actitud con usted ofensiva?  
—Si la dama desea hacerse bilis, ese es su problema…  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Belicosa  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Culto  
—Will Solace:  
—Doctor  
—Jake Mason:  
—Ingeniero  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Dos palabras: De cuidado  
—¿La considera fuera del estereotipo de Afrodita, entonces?  
—No la llaman Princesa Guerrera Inca por nada…  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Duplicados  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Conversador  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Férreo  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Animada  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Leteo  
—David Shang:  
—Enérgico  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Sosegada  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Primo  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Potencial

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Nakamura mantiene una alta opinión de Jackson._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **David Shang:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Resuelto  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Ajeno  
—¿Ajeno?  
—Chase, Calypso, Rachel, Reyna, Nico, ¿Sigo?  
—…Flora Hamilton:  
—Rígida  
—¿Rígida?  
—La chica siempre parece ligeramente irritada…Para nada como Rach, ella es inigualable…  
—¿Halla a la Señorita Dare inigualable?  
—…¡No oyó nada!  
—Pero y-  
—¡NO LO ENTIENDE, LORD APOLO ME MATARÍA SI LA EMBARRO CON SU PROTEGIDA!  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Sanguinaria  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Acento  
—Will Solace:  
—Médico  
—Jake Mason:  
—Explosiones  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Agraciada  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Payasos  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Sobreprotector  
—¿Disculpe?  
—Desde que resucitaron a Castor, Pólux es el primero en largarse del campamento al final del verano…Y ni en broma deja que la sombra de Clarisse se acerque a la de su gemelo…  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Espía  
—¿Usted desconfía del Embajador di Angelo?  
—NUESTRO espía, sus habilidades salvaron nuestros traseros colectivos durante las últimas dos guerras…  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Multicolor  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Abstraído  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Judo  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Spa  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Lotería  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Elixires

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Confirmada la inclinación romántica de Shang hacia Dare._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Elsa Beauharnais:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Trabajador  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Sal  
—¿Disculpe?  
—Las pocas veces que me he cruzado con él olía fuertemente a sal marina…  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Floral  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Conflictiva  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Dagas  
—Will Solace:  
—Caritativo  
—Jake Mason:  
—Forjas  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Quimera  
—¿Le desagrada la Señorita Zeva?  
—Ella monta una Quimera que domó en un par de horas…Estuvimos a punto de desmayarnos cuando nuestra primera impresión suya fue verla desmontando un monstruo…  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Idénticos  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Demente  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Arisco  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Entusiasta  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Parsimonioso  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Karate  
—David Shang:  
—Chinatown  
—¿Chinatown?  
—Él es de ahí, una vez tuvimos una extracción cerca de ese barrio y aprovechó que era el Año Nuevo Chino para mostrarnos como se divierten en su cultura.  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Naipes  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Sortilegios

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Beauharnais parece la clase de persona poco dispuesta a juzgar._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Cristiano Rodríguez:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—A prueba  
—¿Cómo dice?  
—Puede ser el nuevo chico dorado del campamento pero si lastima a Alabaster lo mato. Etsu me ayudaría a deshacerme del cadáver.  
—…Percy Jackson:  
—Atolondrado  
—Flora Hamilton:  
—Seria  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—Incomparable  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Magno  
—¿Magno?  
—Lo irrita que señalen a su más famoso tocayo…El pobre chico parece un gatito mojado cuando está molesto, es hasta tierno…  
—Will Solace:  
—Matasanos  
—¿Duda de la capacidad médica del Sanador Solace?  
—Nah, lo digo con cariño  
—Jake Mason:  
—Fraguas  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Español  
—Ella es peruana…  
—Somos los únicos sudamericanos aquí, a veces charlamos en nuestro idioma natal…  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Saltimbanquis  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Fiestas  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Reservado  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Camaleónica  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Adormecido  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Itoko-chan  
—…  
—Primito en japonés  
—¿Usted habla japonés?  
—Manejo lo básico, Etsu aún tiene mucho que enseñarme…  
—David Shang:  
—Tozudo  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Sosegada  
—Alabaster Torrington:  
—Devoto  
—¿A quién?  
—Coriolis, doc, Coriolis. En serio, un ciego se daría cuenta de que Aster siempre está listo para interponerse entre una espada y su adorado noviecito.  
—Estaba bajo la impresión de que el Guardián Torrington y el Señor Coriolis no llevaban más relación que la amical/profesional…  
—Aster está convencido de que Levi traerá una nueva era para este Panteón…Yo no entiendo la mitad de sus planes pero no intervendré mientras estos no pongan en peligro a mi amigo.

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Rodríguez sólo toma confianza al referirse a personas cercanas a él y demuestra fuertes instintos protectores hacia estas._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Alabaster Torrington:**



—Describa a Levi Coriolis en una palabra:  
—Íntegro  
—Percy Jackson:  
—Recelado  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
—Explotó un yate donde estaban el 90% de mis medios-hermanos y otros tantos Semidioses. Si no fuera por el ilógico apego de Etsu hacia él lo hubiera obliterado hace mucho…  
—…Flora Hamilton:  
—Cerrada  
—Clarisse LaRue:  
—General  
—Alexander Blythe:  
—Erudito  
—Will Solace:  
—Sonriente  
—Jake Mason:  
—Inventivo  
—Killari Zeva:  
—Intrépida  
—Connor y/o Travis Stoll:  
—Restricción  
—¿Una orden de restricción?  
—Toda la Cabaña de Hécate la firmó…  
—Pólux Embers:  
—Desmadre  
—Nico di Angelo:  
—Independiente  
—Brianna Walker:  
—Insólito  
—Clovis Jameson:  
—Sueños  
—Ethan Nakamura:  
—Sensei  
—¿Sensei?  
—Él me ayudó a controlar mis poderes y a mí mismo…Le debo mucho…  
—David Shang:  
—Convincente  
—Elsa Beauharnais:  
—Afable  
—Cristiano Rodríguez:  
—Probabilidad

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _**Notas:** Torrington posee una cara de póker profesional._


End file.
